


Ezulwini

by santigold96



Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710721
Kudos: 1





	Ezulwini

Ngobusuku obulandelayo, amaphupho kaBrienne afakelwa izithombe ezibuhlungu. Wayeneminyaka eyishumi nantathu futhi, e-ballroom, ehlobe ngengubo ebubende eyayingamfaneli kahle, inkosana yakhe immeme ukuthi ayodansa. Amhlikihle eduze kwakhe, angakunaki ukububula obekuhlazekile. Ngama-curls amahle ansundu kanye namehlo akhe ama-hazel, uRenly Baratheon akazange anake ukubukeka okucasulayo. Wadelela lonke ulimi olubi ukulahla ubungani bakhe nokuthembela kwakhe entombini. Wayengakazakheli izici zobusha ukuthi wayesemude njengamasosha amaningi e-Guard. Njengoba azizwa ephethwe yi-waltz, isithunzi sabazuma, sabhubhisa imihlobiso nama-silhouette ayebazungezile. UBrienne manje wayesemdala futhi inkosana yakhe ilele ezingalweni zayo, ingaphili. Kwamzungeza amathunzi amnyama, izimbali nezinkemba. Ngokushesha nje wambamba ngesihluku wambamba, wamdonsa ngazo zombili izinhlangothi. Izandla ezinzima zazehlela umzimba wakhe. Ubezabalaza futhi emoyizela kepha isithunzi esasimvelela sasiqinisa izibopho zakhe, sivimba imizamo yakhe yokuzikhulula. Uwe futhi waphinde wawa futhi kwalasha. Isithunzi sithathe isimo sebhere yasendle enamehlo agqunywe ubomvu nomlilo. Ngemuva kwesilwane, lona wesifazane osemncane wabona izidumbu zika-Arya noSansa Stark. Kunento ebambe isihlakala sakhe. Ubuye wakhala futhi wazilungiselela zonke izinkomba.

_ "Konke kuhamba kahle! Manje konke sekuhamba kahle! ”

Owesifazane osemusha wavula amehlo, ehefuzela. Wayecwebezela izithukuthuku futhi ethuthumela.

_ "Kwakuwubusuku nje kuphela, konke kuhamba kahle. Chhhhh… ”

Isandla esiqinisekisayo sagxoba ihlombe lakhe. Wayehleli embhedeni wakhe wendlu egumbini elinokhanyayo futhi uJaime wayemi eduze kwakhe, embamba emqinisa. UPod, ogwinywe phansi kombhede, udlale inkulumo ekhathazekile. Abasolwa ababili bebegqoke izingubo zobusuku.

_ "Yini leyo?" wamgwaza lentokazi.  
_ "Ubenephupho elibi Ntokazi yami. UPod akakwazanga ukukhipha kukho ngakho weza ezongilanda. ”

UBrienne wambuka ngothando lomfana. UDrooling Pod, wayeyena squire ozinikele kunayo yonke ayekade eyazi. Ukuphefumula kwalowo ogijimayo kwaba nokuzola futhi kwaba njalo. Amanxeba amboze amahlombe nezingalo bekungasaphatheki kobuhlungu kanti lona wesifazane osemncane wabe eseyazi ihembe lelineni nesifuba esiqinile aphumule kulo. Izingalo eziqinile zikammeli zameseka yena nentshebe yakhe yezinsuku ezintathu bayiwela endlebeni. Ngokushesha eqaphela isikhundla sabo sokuba namahloni, wavele wakhulula ibhagi lengonyama. Lezi zinto zakamuva zazingabonakali zikhathazekile, zazijwayela inkazimulo yesiqhwaga esivamile.

_ "Uzosinda, ungabuya uyolala."  
_ "Njengoba ufisa." yathula ibhubesi njengoba lisukuma.

Waya emnyango wesango wafika wama emnyango. Waphenduka iqhawe kanye ne-squire yakhe, wamsukela ngezindebe zakhe ekhathele futhi wasuka lapho ethule. UBrienne waletha iminwe yakhe ende ebusweni futhi wahlanganisa amathempeli wakhe isikhathi eside ngenkathi uPod ebuya ezolala kumatilasi wakhe obheke phansi. Kwaphela imizuzu eminingi uBrienne elokhu elele buthule ecabanga ophahleni. Ekugcineni washisa ilangabi elifayo lekhandlela elivuthayo eceleni kwakhe. UPod wayesivele equbuza kancane futhi uBrienne washesha wamlandela ebuthongweni.

Ezinsukwini ezimbili ezalandela, imizwa kaBrienne yathuthuka njengoba kwenza impilo yakhe. UJaime wayengangabazi, amahlandla amaningi wayebethele umlomo wakhe ngenkathi ejabulisa ukumshaya. Isisulu sabuya kanye kuphela ukubheka inqubekelaphambili. UTimaïa noPod bashintshana ngokushintsha ama-poultices akhe bese bemgeza. Intombi le yayicabanga kuphela ukusukuma iphinde iqale kabusha isicelo sayo. Ngisho nomuntu wezokwelapha wamangala ngokuzimisela okunjalo. Owesifazane osemusha, nokho, akakwazanga ukuma isikhathi eside ngokwanele, okwakumcasula kakhulu.

Ekuseni ngalolo suku, uJaime wadonsela uPod naye ngemuva kwegceke lesikhungo ukuze amsebenzise ngokuphatha inkemba. Ukuhlala kwabo bekuyisibusiso esihle kumnikazi wendlu yezihambi obekuthokozela ukusiphatha isikhathi eside kangaka, imbali enhle ye-chivalry ... negolide layo.  
Iyala amadoda ayo ukuba enze sengathi izitha zayo, ibhubesi lathulula isenzo ngasinye se-squire encane. Umfana wasebenzisa izeluleko zomeluleki wakhe egxile kakhulu ngaphansi kokugqolozela kukaTima ,a osemncane, owayebabuka ngesizotha, ehleli esiteshini sobisi.

Ngemuva kokuyeka umusi, abahlaseli bagcina ngokuthatha isikhashana bezungeza itafula lengadi. Ibhubesi labiza uTimaïa uku-oda iziphuzo eziqabulayo. Ngenkathi intombazane encane iqala ukwanda, izinwele zikakolweni emoyeni, ziphethe ithreyi eligcwele iziphuzo ezibandayo, ukuqhuma kwezwi eliphuma ngaphakathi kusakhiwo kungazelelwe kuthusa ondlunkulu bematasa bephikisana nembewu yesinkwa ephonsa umkhawulo umnyango.

_ "Ma'am! Akukona ukuhlakanipha 'esimweni sakho!' Kweza kubo izwi eliphakeme lomninindlu.

Uchungechunge lwezikhonkwane zabesifazane lwamenza washintsha kwakuba sengathi ikhanda le-blond elinezinwele ezilukiwe kuveranda. Iqembu lamadoda lavumbulula intombi eyasusa isidumbu sayo esikhulu ngaphandle.

_ "Ntokazi yami!" kumemeza uPod.  
Le nsizwa yasukuma yajaha inkosikazi yayo.  
_ "Ngiyaphila Pod, yeka ukungifaka njengomama hen!" kwabubula umkhulu.

Isinyathelo esithe xaxa, lona wesifazane osemusha wazibopha futhi imilenze yakhe iguquke ngokungananazi. Ngokuqwayiza kwamehlo, ukuzibulala kwakuphezu kwakhe, kumvimbela ekuweni. Isinxibi sasimude ngamasentimitha ambalwa kuye, kepha ngabasikhombisa, sasinzima! Ibhubesi labona ngokungazelele umsebenzi okwenziwe yi-squire encane ukudonsela unkosikazi wakhe endaweni ephephile.

_ "Ngiyabona ukuthi usukulungele ukubuyela emishini, ngabe kufanele ngabe kukhona ozimele abekwa uphawu?" Kuchithe lo mthetho wokuzibulala.

"Arhh!" Ukukhungatheka okuhambisana nokubukeka okubi ukuphela kwezimpendulo azitholayo. UPod uhambe washesha wabuya nebhentshi lokhuni elalihlala ngaphansi kwetafula lasekhishini. Esekelwa nguJaime, wazama ukusiza le ntokazi ukuthi ihlale phansi kepha eyabasunduzela yabacindezela.

_ "Bengishilo vele ukuthi mubi ukwedlula iminyuzi? "Ithuka ibhubesi. "Ngaphezu komnyuzi, inkomo njengoba uCersei abengasho, yebo inkunzi!"

Amagama asheshayo awela ezindebeni zakhe, uJaime wayazi ukuthi wenze iphutha. Udadewabo wayejwayele ukubiza lona wesifazane osemusha ngokuthi "inkomo enkulu." Futhi yize engazi ngempela ukuthi kungani, amazwi aNdlovukazi abikiwe abonakala sengathi athinta umuntu onxenxa lokhu kunanoma imuphi omunye.

_ "Uma ngima ngezinyawo zami, kusasa noma ngakusasa, into yokuqala engizoyenza ukusika ulimi lwakho, Ser." wakhulisa umkhulu.  
_ "Manje uzokwenzenjani ngakho-ke, Gueuse?" Indondo? Ngabe usuqale iqoqo? Ngemuva kwakho konke, ngingahle ngibe nenani lezinto zokugcwala eziningi. ” iphendule ibhubesi ngensimbi ebuhlungu.  
_ "Qaphela amagama akho, Ser, noma ungahle unqunywe kwamanye ama-appendages, uma edingeka kakhulu." uBrienne omangele.

Ozibulala ngemuva kwalokho wabona ukuthi le ntokazi yamomotheka. Ngokushesha wazizwa egcwala ukuziqhenya. Ukwenza uhleko lwesinxibi lube ngenye yezinselelo azithandayo.

Bebeqale ukushintshana kwabo ngendlela enobungani lapho behlangana. Ngesikhathi ithunjwa kanye nokuhliselwa kwayo esihogweni, izikhala ezazithunyelwe kowesifazane osemncane nazo zathatha elinye ithuba bese zaphenduka umncintiswano ngamazwi lapho uJaime aqiniseka khona, uBrienne wakuthanda ukubamba iqhaza.

Ukukhazimula kwamehlo alo wesifazane osemncane manje kuye kwamqinisekisa ukuthi wayengenzi iphutha. Ukumamatheka kwenza intombazane ibukeke kahle. Ngaphezu kwalokho, ubuso bakhe base buqale ukuwohloka futhi izinkophe zakhe zase zinamathele ngombala wokuhlaza. Isisulu kubukeka sengathi sisebenze kahle kwizingcezwana ezingulube eziphukile. Wayenenhliziyo ephakeme njengenkunzi yomgodi eqeqeshiwe, akungabazeki ukuthi kusasa, wayezobe eseqala ukuhamba futhi. Okwamanje wamvumela ukuthi abonge imisebe yelanga njengoba amehlo akhe esafire ebukisa amatswele ayinkulungwane. Kwenzeka kanjani ukuthi emhlabeni isidalwa esingenamuntu sikujabulele ukubukeka okumangalisa kangaka?

Ekupheleni kwantambama, uPod waqala ukuxoxa indaba yokudana okwakukhona phakathi kweBrienne neLimier, belingisa ukunqotshwa kwenkemba ngayinye njengomlingisi ojikelezayo. Amasotsha abuka umxhwele umdondoshiya owayelele ngengubo efihlwe ngomuthi. UTimaïa obelalele le ndaba ngendlebe engenangqondo ngenkathi eshanela igceke akakwazanga ukuzibamba ukukhala okuncane ngenkathi iqembu elincane ligibela ezikhathini ezibucayi kakhulu. Umnikazi wesikhungo ukhiphe ikhanda lakhe ewindini lasekhishini wakhonkotha okuthile endodakazini yakhe. Intombazane yabe isiya eBrienne.

_ "Ma'am, mama ungenza ngithi ukugeza kwakho sekumi ngomumo."

Unikina ikhanda.

_ "J ... ngizokunikeza usizo lwami ukuze akusukume ..." yathuka intombazane ngamahloni.  
_ "Ngiyaqonda." UBrienne wamnquma, ukuqonda.

Pod, ohlale ebheka njalo wayejaha ukuzosiza inkosikazi yakhe. Le ntokazi iphumelela ukuvuka ukwesekwa ngumfana ngaphandle kokubheka ukuzibulala engxoxweni enhle namasosha ayo. I-trio yabuya kancane ngaphakathi ngaphakathi kwesakhiwo nge-Brienne ethandekayo kodwa yakwazi ukuhamba.


End file.
